The Animal Health Service determines the health status of vendor colonies; provides health surveillance of the breeding colony; monitors for bacterial contamination; and provides animal disease diagnostic services. The Service assists investigators in experimental design and in choosing animal models. The staff provides investigators instruction in proper humane animal care and use including euthanasia. The Service manages the animal surgical facility and assists investigators with preoperative medication, anesthesia, and postoperative care.